I Choose You
by hphglover
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have loved each other in silence for years. An argument between them prompts Santana to convince Quinn to talk to Rachel and tell her how she feels. Sara Bareilles song, I Choose You, was used for inspiration.


_A/N: Opengestalt left this suggestion on tumblr. She thought someone should write a faberry story with the song I Choose You by Sara Bareilles and this is me trying to do that. It's my first faberry story, so I'm nervous about it! I'm hoping you all like it. _

**I Choose You**

Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
>Let the sun fade out to a dark sky<br>I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
>Cause I could live by the light in your eyes<p>

"Hey."

Quinn looked up from the file on her desk and smiled tiredly at Santana as she took off her reading glasses and set them down on top of the papers.

"Hey, S." She eyed the paper bag her best friend was holding. "If you've brought me sustenance, I might just kiss you."

Santana smirked. "Been there, done that, blondie! But yes, I've brought you some dinner since I know you probably skipped lunch. You hardly had breakfast this morning before you left."

"I really love you sometimes," she gushed as she got up and stretched her tired muscles, wincing a little at the pull on the small of her back.

Santana noticed this with a slight frown. Even years after that fateful accident, Quinn's back tended to bother her. While she never complained much about it, it was clear by the look on her face that she was hurting. Santana knew how bad it could get if Quinn let it go and didn't take her medication. She'd given her plenty of massages over the years to ease her pain and keep it from crippling the blonde. She would bet money that she needed one now.

"And I'm getting ready to kick your ass if you keep this shit up. You're working too much and you're not taking care of yourself. It's obvious you're in pain right now. No me gusta, Q."

Quinn walked up to her, kissed her cheek and led her over to the small leather sofa that sat against the wall. Santana sat and handed her the bag and Quinn sighed with contentment when she pulled out a container of Spaghetti Carbonara, extra bacon.

"I know I'm pushing it, okay? But I'm still one of the newest associated and I have to show I can handle this. I'm lucky such a well-known and respected law firm gave me this opportunity."

"Bullshit. You graduated at the top of your class and you're an amazing attorney. They're lucky to have you and the bastards know it."

"San, there's a lot of competition here to get to the top and you know it. If I don't put in extra hours and show I'm a team player, the chances of me advancing will be limited."

"So how long are you going to slave away for?" she asked with a frown. "We never see you anymore and everyone keeps asking me about you. Hell, Q, we live together and I only see you a few times a week. Rach is driving me crazy cuz you won't return her calls."

Quinn sighed as she concentrated on eating for a little bit. She knew she had been neglecting her closest friends for the past few months. Especially Rachel. But there were specific reason for that, as Santana well knew.

"I'll try to be better about it," she tried to compromise. "When is the next get together?"

"This Friday. I promised Hobbs I'd try my best to get you to go."

"Isn't she busy between the play and her latest boy toy?" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the bitterness from her tone. "Why does she need to see me anyway?"

Santana just stared at her for a moment, contemplating how to go about the situation.

"We all know her little boy toys are a way to pass the time until the person she is _really_ interested in gets her head out of her ass long enough to realize she's been waiting all along."

"No idea what you're talking about, S."

"God dammit, Quinn!" she exploded. "Don't play dumb with me. We all know you two have a thing for each other and it's been going on for fucking _years_! I'm to the point where I'm going to lock you both in a room and not let you out until you deal with all of your sexual frustration and finally talk about your feelings."

Quinn choked on her food and started coughing. Santana sighed and patted her on the back before offering her a bottle of water she pulled out of the bag.

"I'm sorry," she said as she continued to rub on the blonde's back. "But seriously, Q, you guys need to stop this shit. It's driving all of us crazy. And for some reason I still don't understand, everyone leaves it to me to deal with both of your stubborn asses and I'm tired of it."

Quinn put the food container on the side table and looked at Santana with sad eyes. "She doesn't love me like that, S. Rachel has changed a lot in the last few years and now she is sure of herself and goes after the things she wants. If she really wanted something more than friendship with me, she would have said or done something about it already."

"What if she's as scared of rejection as you are?" Santana pointed out. "Ever think of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn, Rachel has admired you for more years than I care to remember. She's always had a soft spot for you, even when we bullied her in high school. You're her _person_, Q, and I don't know how you can't see that."

"If that is true, how come she's always with someone?" Quinn countered Santana's words, because believing in them would only cause her more heartache. "If I'm her person as you say, why does she keep dating all of those losers? She's never done anything to indicate that she likes me as more than just a friend."

Santana groaned and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration just as her cellphone rang with Rachel's ringtone. She looked at Quinn before shaking her head and answering.

"'Sup, Hobbs?"

"_Hello, Santana. I was just wondering if you've spoken to Quinn about our dinner plans for Friday yet_."

"Funny you should ask about Q. I'm with her right now."

"_You are?_" she asked quietly. "_Is she okay?_"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Santana said and smirked at Quinn, who was shaking her head and waving her hands in a negative manner. "Here, I'll just put her on," she offered as she totally ignored Quinn's signals.

Quinn frowned at her best friend, but knew she was cornered. There was no way she could ignore Rachel's phone call now.

She grabbed the offered phone and covered the mouthpiece all the while glaring at Santana. "I will make you pay for this," she muttered.

Santana simply smiled, blew her a kiss and got up. "I have to go freshen up myself. I'll be back in a little bit."

Before Quinn could make another threat, she left the office with a skip on her step.

Quinn took a deep breath to control her rapidly beating heart before raising the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Rach," she greeted softly.

"_Quinn,_" was the quiet response. "_It's been a while._"

Quinn bit her lip and rested her back against the sofa. "I know. I'm sorry about that."

"_I know you're going to say you're busy with work and that you don't have as much time to see us as before._"

She didn't know what to say then. She really had no excuse that didn't end up sounding lame.

"_I just miss you,_" Rachel whispered and Quinn's heart gave a painful lurch.

"I miss you, too, Rach," she admitted as well. And, God, did she miss the petite brunette.

"_Did I do something wrong? I've called you several times but you never call back. I text you and all I get back are impersonal messages. Why can't you just talk to me like before? Tell me what's wrong, please, so I can fix it,_" she practically begged in such a small voice it was all Quinn could do not to fall apart.

"You've done nothing wrong," she was quick to reassure. "Why do you think it's your fault?"

"_Because you've pulled away from me and I don't like it. This distance between us is ridiculous._"

Quinn's breath left her parted lips in a tired sigh and she used her free hand to rub at her temple. She didn't know what to say to Rachel. She had no valid excuses for her absence and for ignoring her.

"I'll try to be better about it," she offered.

"_That is not good enough. You shouldn't have to force it._"

"What do you _want_ from me, Rachel?" she blurted out, frustration clear in her tone.

"_I want you to talk to me! I want to see you! I need to spend time with you and see for myself that you're okay. I want my best friend in my life. I don't understand why I'm even explaining any of this to you, Quinn. It's something you should already know,_" she cried out in frustration herself.

"I've been busy with work! I don't get home until nine most nights. I hardly have time to sleep, let alone have fun. Besides, why can't your boyfriend entertain you?"

Quinn regretted the words as soon as she uttered them.

"_I see," _was Rachel's vacant response and the lack of emotion tore at Quinn's heart._ "I guess this phone call was a waste of time for you. I'll let you get back to your precious job and I'll stop bothering you. Never mind about Friday. Wouldn't want to impose. Good night, Quinn._"

Before she could say anything to fix the situation, the line went silent and Quinn stared at the phone's screen in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had been that insensitive and rude.

"That was harsh, even for you, Quinn," Santana accused from her perch against the door frame. "You know she's crying now, right?"

Quinn looked down at her feet and tried to breathe through the pain in her chest. "I don't know why I keep fucking things up with her like this."

"Because you've been in love with that girl since high school and it scares the shit out of you that you can love someone that deeply," Santana told her with a sad smile. "You're used to losing the things you love the most. So much has happened to you that you find it hard to trust anyone, especially yourself. But, Quinn, Rachel _loves_ you. I'm sure of it."

Santana walked back into the office and sat down next to her friend, taking her hands in her own and squeezing. Quinn looked up at her, brilliant hazel eyes now clouded with pain and unshed tears.

"I do love her, San. I love her so much it hurts."

"The only way it's going to stop hurting is if you do something about it. You need to talk to her, Q. You need to be brave and go after the one person that is going to make you truly happy."

"What if you're wrong? What if she only loves me as a close friend?"

"I don't think that's the case at all. Rachel Berry is at her best when you're truly involved in her life. You're the one person whose approval she seeks. You're the first one she goes to when something really good happens. You're the one she seeks out when she is depressed or unhappy. Fuck, Quinn, her eyes follow you everywhere when she thinks no one is looking. And they _shine_, Q! They fucking shine when you so much as smile at her."

Quinn's tears finally spilt over as she let Santana's words really sink in.

"I fucked up big time just now, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but she's always been willing to forgive you."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Then stop fucking around and do something about it! Get out of this office right now and go see her!"

"What if her boyfriend is there?" she asked with disdain.

"God, for someone so smart, you're so fucking clueless sometimes. She broke up with him weeks ago!" Santana informed her.

"_What?_"

"If you bothered to be around us more often, you'd know that," she accused.

"I got it, okay? I'm a fuck up and a bad friend. Don't rub it in anymore."

"That's not what I'm trying to do." Santana sighed as she cupped Quinn's face and used her thumbs to wipe at her tears while making the blonde look at her. "I care about you. Always have. You won't be truly happy until you act on your feelings for Rachel. I know that and you know that. So how about we go home and you shower and change into something comfy and then go see her? It will make you both feel better when you talk things out."

"And what if she won't open the door?"

"You have a key to her place. Use it!"

"That would be rude. If she doesn't want to see me, I shouldn't force myself on her."

"Oh, so _now_ you're worried about being rude? Quinn Fabray, get off your pasty white ass and let's go fix this mess or I swear to Jesus I'm going to beat some sense into you."

"Fine."

I'll unfold before you  
>Would have strung together<br>The very first words  
>Of a lifelong love letter<p>

Quinn stood in front of Rachel's door for a good fifteen minutes trying to muster up some courage to lift her hand and knock. She had stopped at the corner deli and picked up a bouquet of roses, but knowing how cliché that was, had handed them to the doorman with instructions to give them to his wife when he got home. She'd only kept a single white rose in her hand. And maybe there was a small box of Rachel's favorite vegan chocolates in her bag.

She sighed one last time and tried to gather her courage as she hid the rose behind her and lifted her hand to knock. Before she could do so, the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Rachel Berry on the other side.

Quinn sighed quietly when she saw her puffy and red eyes. Her hair, which usually hung in soft waves down her back, was up in a messy bun. She was only wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants and her feet were bare. There was no make-up on her face.

To anyone else, Rachel Berry would look like a mess. Quinn, however, had never seen such a beautiful creature in her life.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and shifted in place, nervous energy running through her body. If she couldn't fix things that night, she would lose not only her heart, but one of her closest friends as well. She was positive she wouldn't survive that outcome.

So it was time to take the plunge and lay all the cards on the table.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel finally asked, breaking their eye contact. "I thought you were too busy with work to spare me any of your time."

"How did you know I was here?" she countered, taking the coward's way out for a moment longer since Rachel's words cut deep.

"George always lets me know when someone is coming up. When you didn't knock right away, I looked through the peephole. I guess I got tired of seeing you walk up and down the hall."

Quinn blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Can I come in?" she asked timidly.

Rachel didn't respond verbally for a good minute and Quinn tried her best not to squirm. Finally she relented and stepped aside, motioning with her hand for the blonde to come in.

Once they were in the living room area, Quinn looked towards the table and saw the box of tissues there. There were used tissues on the floor, the sofa and the table. Knowing she was the probable cause of Rachel's pain and subsequent tears tore at her very soul.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Rachel asked again when Quinn just stood there silently.

"I wanted to apologize for acting like a bitch earlier. It was uncalled for and you didn't deserve it," she started quietly and finally looked up so their eyes could meet. "I'm really sorry, Rach."

She moved closer and presented her with the flower. Rachel looked at it and then at Quinn, but made no move to take it. Quinn's hopes started to shatter but she decided to push on.

Lowering the flower, she moved even closer to the brunette and took her hand. Rachel tried to pull away, but Quinn tightened her hold on her fingers and closed the remaining space between them until they were standing so close their chests were barely inches apart.

"I know you're mad and I know I hurt you. What I said was stupid and uncalled for. I've been ignoring your calls and I haven't made any time to see you and that's really messed up. I know you don't really want me here right now, and I'm sorry to keep pushing, but I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Rachel looked up and their eyes locked. Quinn felt her breath hitch and her heart was thundering inside of her chest. She was drowning in pool of molten chocolate and she felt almost hypnotized by her gaze.

"Why is it so important _now_? An hour ago you couldn't get rid of me quickly enough," Rachel reminded her. "I don't want you here out of guilt. I don't want you to come bearing flowers because you think it's what I expect."

"I'm here because I _want_ to be," Quinn responded quickly, desperately. "Because there is no other place I would rather be right now than here with you."

Rachel moved away from her, needing the space between them so she could breathe. Quinn frowned but stayed put and waited.

"Why would I believe you?"

And it was then Quinn realized just how much damaged she had inflicted earlier and with her actions for the past few months. She now had an uphill battle in her hands, but she was a survivor and she wasn't going to give up.

"Rachel, I'll do whatever you want just to prove to you that I'm being totally honest right now."

"You'd do it just so I would believe you. I don't want that."

"Then what do you _want_? How do I fix this?"

"I don't know that there is any fixing, Quinn. It's clear to me that you no longer value our friendship. You no longer have time for me in your busy life. It was bound to happen eventually." Rachel laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I'm surprised we lasted this long as friends, to be perfectly honest with you."

"Don't do that. Don't diminish the friendship we've built for so long, even with our past."

"Why shouldn't I? You've been ignoring me for months, Quinn. _Months! _ That isn't how you treat the people you care about."

"But I do care, Rach. I care so damn much it's tearing me up inside," she confessed quietly. "It's hard to be around you and see you happy with someone else."

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise at her words. She hadn't been expecting that answer.

"What are you talking about?" she asked carefully as she took a couple of steps closer to Quinn.

Quinn knew it was all or nothing now and she wasn't willing to lose Rachel out of cowardice. It was time to man up and finally tell Rachel how she felt.

"God, Rachel, don't you see how it kills me to see you with someone else? How it slays me to see you hold someone else's hand? See you kissing someone that isn't _me_?" Quinn cried out desperately. "I can't be around you when my heart is fucking _shattering _because I need you to look at _me_ as more than a _friend_!"

Rachel was at a loss for words and stunned by the blonde's confession. She stood there, mouth agape, and just stared at her.

"Rachel, it's _you_! It's always been you for me and I just can't do it anymore. I can't be a witness or a supporter of your relationships because my heart can't take it anymore. Every time you go out with someone new, my hearts loses one more piece. I don't know how much longer I can last before it's gone completely." Quinn finally broke their eye lock and looked down at the floor, shoulders deflating as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"I had no idea, Quinn," Rachel finally broke the silence. "It never occurred to me that you felt that way."

Quinn just shrugged tiredly. "I know and it's my fault. Instead of being honest with you, I pushed you away. I thought I could handle seeing you happy with someone else, but lately I can't."

"What changed?" she asked curiously.

"They're not good enough for you. None of them are. They don't know how very special you are, they don't appreciate your talent for what it truly is and just want to ride on your coattails. They don't appreciate your little quirks or your long rants when you're passionate about something. Not one of them has ever really taken the time to truly get to know you, Rachel and no one ever will."

"So you think no one knows the real me?"

"Not like me, no," Quinn responded sourly.

Rachel smiled and tilted her head to look at the still desponded blonde who kept finding the floor interesting and refused to look up.

"If you know me so well, Quinn Fabray, why the fuck did it take you this long to confess your feelings? Why did you wait so long if you knew no one but you was right for me?"

Quinn's head snapped up in surprise and she just stared at Rachel in silent contemplation. She wasn't sure what to think in that moment and she was too scared to hope. She swallowed and took a step closer to her and licked suddenly dry lips. She felt her knees buckle when she saw Rachel's eyes following the motion and darkening slightly.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. It was one thing to think it, but to know it for sure would have been too much," she admitted as their eyes locked and held again.

Rachel moved closer to her and rested her hand on Quinn's waist. She looked up at her, a tiny, hopeful smile curling the corner of her mouth.

"I have loved you silently for years, Quinn," she confessed timidly.

"Oh, Rach," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her, tears gathering in her eyes.

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>I choose you<br>I will become yours and you will become mine  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>(Yeah)<p>

"I've been waiting for you for so long, Quinn. And then earlier you said those awful things to me and I was so ready to give up on you. I was ready to close that chapter of my life and let you go, finally move on."

"God, Rach, I've been so blind and so stupid. All of this time I could have had you and yet I waited and hid my feelings." She cupped one of Rachel's cheeks and rested her forehead against hers. "I love you so damn much it was killing me."

Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's lower back and held her tightly. She felt the blonde's body stiffen immediately and the quick exhale of air followed by the tiny whimper she tried to hold back to no avail. Rachel stepped back immediately and saw Quinn's eyes swimming in tears of obvious pain.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked worriedly.

"My back," was all Quinn managed to say before she started taking tiny breaths trying to get over the pain.

"How bad is it this time?" Rachel asked worriedly.

She knew of Quinn's back issues and had given her a back rub from time to time when Santana wasn't available. She also knew if Quinn wasn't careful, she could be bedridden with muscles spasms that were so painful she couldn't move.

"Let's get you to bed and I'll put the heating blanket on you for a little while and then give you a back rub," she all but ordered softly.

"Rach," Quinn tried to protest but it died the moment her eyes focused on Rachel's face.

"Don't fight me on this, okay? Part of loving you is taking care of you when you're in need," Rachel explained gently as she helped Quinn into her bedroom.

Quinn waited by the side of the bed as Rachel folded the sheets and comforter back. Then she turned to Quinn and eyed her with determination.

"Your clothes have to go," she said in a no nonsense tone as she approached the blonde and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Rach," Quinn tried to protest again, embarrassed by the turn of events. She hadn't planned on their evening going down the drain because her back would act up so suddenly.

"What is it, baby?" she asked tenderly and Quinn all but swooned at the pet name. "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter? Surely you can't be embarrassed that I'll see you in your underwear after all this time that we've known each other."

"The scars," she mumbled while looking down.

Rachel's heart melted at the confession. "You're perfect to me, Quinn Fabray. I'd rather have you with scars, than not at all because of that accident that almost took you away from me and all because you were trying to please me. I promise they won't bother me, okay?" she told her earnestly.

Quinn searched her eyes for the truth and finding nothing but love reflected back at her, she nodded.

There was a time when I would have believed them  
>If they told me you could not come true<br>Just love's illusion  
>But then you found me and everything changed<br>And I believe in something again

"She's sleeping now," Rachel told Santana as she closed her bedroom door softly. "After she lay down with the heating blanket for a while, I gave her a back rub with that ointment you had given me and a couple of her pills and put her to sleep."

"_Did she put up much of a fight?_" Santana asked her.

"A little. You know how stubborn she can be. But she didn't fight me much. She was clearly in a lot of pain. Has she been overdoing it again?"

"_I think so. She comes home really late at night almost every day and she leaves around seven every morning. She's been working weekends, too. I couldn't get it through her thick skull that this would happen eventually,_" Santana told her with a sigh. "_I swear I've never met anyone more stubborn._"

"She should wake up feeling better tomorrow and depending on how she is I will call her work for her and she can spend a day in bed relaxing and resting her back."

"_Thanks for taking care of her, Hobbs. I know it couldn't have been easy after what happened this evening._" Santana hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat a little. "_Um, are you guys okay now? Did she talk to you?"_

"We did talk and we're more than okay. It wasn't pretty at first and I was so mad at her, but somehow we got to the bottom of things."

"_I see. Sooo, is that a _good_ thing?_"

Rachel smiled then, finally realizing Santana didn't know how to approach the subject of her and Quinn. She was probably worried of saying the wrong thing to her in case they hadn't talked about their obvious feelings for each other.

"It's a very good thing. We finally talked honestly about everything that has been going on and while nothing is finalized and nothing has really been decided, we did come clean about our feelings for each other."

"_Oh, thank God because I was at the ends of my wits. I was getting ready to call an intervention on both of your asses._"

Rachel chuckled at hearing that. "I'm sorry we've both been so obtuse and stubborn about this. Seems like we've felt this way about each other for a very long time. It's sad to think of all of the years we wasted because of our fears."

"_Don't think about it that way, Rach. Just think about this as a beginning. This is a new chapter of your lives that you get to start together with a bright future ahead of you._"

"When did you get so smart, Santana Lopez? And why are you still single?" Rachel joked.

"_I've always been damn smart, Hobbity Hobbs. And don't worry about me being single. The right woman will come along when the time is right. I'm in no hurry. I'm just glad you two finally got together._"

"Well, we're not together per se yet."

"_It's only a matter of time before I'm sending out your wedding invitations. Cuz I'm going to be the matron of honor for sure after all the shit I've put up with. Seriously, it was like pulling teeth with you two!_"

"I'm glad you didn't give up on us, San and thank you for giving her one last push today."

"_Anytime, Hobbs. Now go take care of your girl and we'll talk more tomorrow. If she stays over at yours during the day, I'll stop by with some clothes for her and more of her medicine. I don't know how much of it she has with her._"

"Sounds good. I'll call you in the morning to tell you how she's feeling."

"_Thanks, Rach. Good night._"

"Good night, Santana."

My whole heart  
>Will be yours forever<br>This is a beautiful start  
>To a lifelong love letter<p>

Rachel leaned against the door frame of her bedroom door and watched Quinn as she slept peacefully under her covers. It occurred to her that she liked the sight and wouldn't mind waking up to her for the rest of her life. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of them starting their lives together finally. After so many years and failed relationships, she was finally going to be with the one person she truly loved and wanted.

No one could compare to Quinn and no one else could make her feel so many emotions that sometimes she felt like she would drown on them. Their give and take had always been a little on the complicated side, but they always managed to find a balance with each other. Quinn was finally hers and she could finally be Quinn's.

She couldn't help the little squeal that escaped her lips at the thought and she jumped a little before remembering the sleeping blonde and taking a calming breath. Oh, but she couldn't wait to make it official and tell all of their friends that they were now together!

*****  
>Tell the world that we finally got it all right<br>I choose you  
>I will become yours and you will become mine<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>*****

Morning came too quickly for Quinn and she opened her eyes a little before groaning and burrowing closer to the warm body nestled against her front.

And then she stiffened wondering where she was and with whom. At least they were both wearing clothes, she noticed absently before a familiar scent reached her consciousness.

_Rachel_, she thought and everything that had happened the night before came flooding into her sleepy brain. _She loves me!_

Kissing the back of her warm neck, Quinn relaxed once again and just took a moment to savor this new closeness with the brunette in her arms. Her hand was resting over her stomach under her shirt and she moved her fingers experimentally over the soft muscles there and felt Rachel stir a little in her arms.

"Go back to sleep, baby, it's too early," came the sleepy mumble as Rachel pressed her back closer to Quinn's front.

Quinn kissed her temple with a little chuckle. "I thought you were a morning person, Rach."

"I am, but this is really nice and I don't want to get up and realize it's just another dream."

Quinn pulled her even closer. "I'm right here with you, Rachel, and there is no other place on this earth I would rather be. This is our reality now. No more dreaming of being with each other. We can have the real thing now," she told her solemnly.

"Do you really mean that? You really want us to be together?"

"Of course I do, Rachel." Something suddenly occurred to Quinn and she frowned. "Unless you don't want to be with me."

That woke Rachel up and she untangled herself from Quinn's arms so she could turn around and face her. She cupped her cheeks with both of her hands and looked into her bright hazel eyes before smiling.

"I've wanted to be yours for more years than I care to count, Quinn Fabray. Now that I finally have you, there is no way I'm letting you go. You're mine forever now."

Tears filled Quinn's eyes. "I meant it when I said that I love you, Rachel, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

"I love you, too, baby, so so much," Rachel said before closing the distance between their faces and pressing her lips gently against the blonde's.

We are not perfect  
>We'll learn from our mistakes<br>And as long as it takes  
>I will prove my love to you<p>

After Rachel brought Quinn breakfast in bed and made sure she took a couple more of her pain pills, she settled in next to her picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling so early, babe?" Quinn asked as she finished her tea and put it delicately back on the tray. When she didn't get a response, she turned around to look at Rachel, who was just staring back at her adoringly. "What is it?"

"You called me _babe_," she all but gushed.

Quinn chuckled and pecked her lips quickly. "You are a total babe!"

"And yours?"

"All mine. We should seriously make it official, though," she added with a thoughtful face. "I don't want any more losers getting ridiculous ideas and asking you out."

"Mm, possessive much?" Rachel joked.

"I am and you know it. I don't like to share and I'm jealous and possessive. I know those aren't things I should be bragging about, but it is what it is."

"I don't mind being yours just as long as I know that you're mine as well. You know how jealous I can be as well, but I know you love me and won't look at other women while you're with me."

"There is no one I would rather be with than you, Rachel. I've waited so long to have you that now that I do, I won't ever let you go."

"So we're official then?" Rachel asked playfully.

"I'd like that very much, yes."

"Are we going to tell our friends?"

"I don't care who you tell. As long as it doesn't affect your career, I don't care who knows."

"I've always been open about my fluid sexuality and even though I've never dated a woman, it's no secret that I'm open to it. I actually don't think it's going to be much of a surprise when people figure out we're together. I've been asked more than once if we're a couple as you well know."

"I guess everyone knew before we did."

"No. We knew all along but we were too afraid to do something about it."

"I'm glad that's no longer the case. And, babe, I know it won't always be smooth sailing, but I'm going to give this my all, give _you_ my all, and make it work."

"You're my dream come true, Quinn Fabray."

I am not scared of the elements  
>I am under-prepared, but I am willing<br>And even better  
>I get to be the other half of you <p>

They called Santana after a heavy make-out session that left them both weak and panting to let her know Quinn was feeling better and that they had finished talking and were now officially a couple. The Latina had told them it was _about fucking time, God!, _before congratulating them and telling them they should meet for dinner later that night when Rachel was out of the theater.

After finalizing plans with her, Quinn called her secretary and took a rare sick day. Her secretary was momentarily stunned before telling her she hoped she felt better and promising she would hold the fort down until she was back in the office.

Rachel was tempted to call out herself, but she was a true professional and they would just have to work around each other's hectic schedules. This time it was different for both of them. And while Rachel was more high maintenance than Quinn, no one understood her quite like the blonde, so she wasn't afraid of the future. She was actually looking forward to spending it with her.

She called her fathers next on a three way call and told them the news. Surprisingly, they weren't shocked by the news as they had expected and immediately congratulated them. They got an _I'm glad you got your pretty heads out of your asses long enough to see what has been right in front of your faces all along. Took you two long enough! _from Leroy and a weepy _I'm so happy you finally got it right_ from Hiram. The men promised to come see them soon so they could take them out to celebrate and that they would bring Judy along.

The older blonde was next in line for the phone calls and they received a similar and colorful response from her as well. She was happy for them and couldn't wait to hold her grandbabies, at which point Rachel had to pat Quinn's back as she choked on her own saliva.

Fran's reaction was even more colorful as she asked where the honeymoon would be and if Quinn needed any pointers on where to get the best adult toys a woman should never be without. Since reconnecting back with her, they had seen each other often and Fran and Santana had bonded over their crass ways to Quinn's utter horror.

"I think I've been embarrassed enough this morning so no more phone calls," Quinn informed Rachel as she buried her face on her warm neck.

"Aww, my poor baby. Did you honestly expect any less from our little band of misfits?"

"Our families and friends are crazy, Rach. We're seriously eloping."

Rachel laughed and kissed her temple. "If you think you're depriving me of my dream wedding, Quinn Fabray, you're sorely mistaken."

"Something intimate and low key, I hope."

"Of course, darling." After kissing her one more time, she grabbed her phone. "Just one more phone call to my agent to let him know what's going on and then I promise we'll spend all day talking and enjoying each other."

Quinn lifted her head and smirked at her. "I like the sound of that."

Rachel laughed and swatted her shoulder. "Perv!"

After the phone call was made and her agent offered her congratulations and told her she'd have a statement prepared for the press for later that day, Rachel hung up and opened her Twitter account.

"Are you ready to let the world know?" she asked Quinn seriously. "Because once we do we're going to unleash a circus for the next few weeks."

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me, babe. Let the world know I choose you and you choose me. I couldn't be more proud to be yours."

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>I choose you<br>I will become yours and you will become mine  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<p>

RachelBBerry: Last night changed my life. LQFabray, I'm now yours and you are mine. We finally got it right, baby!


End file.
